7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper
Alien Alien Commander |Price = |Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = May 2008 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Mars Mission }} 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper is a Mars Mission set released in 2008. Description The set contains three vehicles, MT-61 Crystal Reaper, a small dumping truck, and a small alien attack ship. The set includes 575 pieces and six minifigures in total, these are three Mars Mission Astronaut minifigures, two standard alien minifigures, and the Alien Commander minifigure. The Crystal Reaper's primary colour is white along with orange and transparent-orange. Inside the interior of the Crystal Reaper there is a small lab to analyze Alien Minifigures on the right side of the vehicle. On the left side is a small area to place additional minfigures and a small brick-built generator which leads an orange flexible cord piece to the small lab on the other side. At the rear of the Crystal Reaper's interior is a small bay with a ramp for the small subsidiary truck. The truck is able to fit one minifigure inside and also contains a Walkie-talkie and buzz-saw on its sides as well as a tipping dumper on the vehicle's rear. The exterior of the Crystal Reaper is mainly made of two large caterpillar wheels on the sides made with black tread linking pieces commonly used in TECHNIC sets. These black treads are held together by several orange tread Wheels, several TECHNIC bricks with holes and TECHNIC pins. The front of the Crystal Reaper is two rotating blades and eight white scooping pieces, four of which are attached together in a circular shape, these are to scoop up any crystals or other pieces. The top half of the Crystal Reaper (which includes most of the weaponry on the vehicle) is the one minifigure sized cockpit which also is able to detach as a small aerial vehicle. The cockpit area has two large arms able to grab a Minifigure, several stickers on the sides and cockpit glass, two blue transparent studs representing lasers on the wings, a large black cannon with a flick-firing missile on the left of the vehicle, spinning turbines underneath and a small bay with a small generator at the very back of the cockpit. The Crystal Reaper is also capable to Motorize with Power Functions (this may include: a remote control, a battery box, an infra-red receiver, and two M-motors). The Alien faction has a small attack ship with two small wings with alien pattern sticker printings, a small alien fighter containing two missiles and a crystal holder/laser. The cockpit is only large enough for one alien minifigure. Background The Crystal Reaper was one of the large mining vehicles used by the Mars Mission Astronauts. This vehicle was also used by Astronauts who accidentally stumbled upon the Alien Hive. The Crystal Reaper is also seen on the Astronaut faction in LEGO Battles the video game where it is referred to as "The Claw Tank". The small Alien ship is also seen in LEGO Battles as well on the Alien faction called "Strike Ship". One of the alien missions involves using the space criminals to hijack a Claw Tank and return it to their base. Notes * The actual box art image doesn't show any sticker details shown on the vehicles in the sets. LEGO.com Description Description from The LEGO Book Minifigures Included Gallery 7645 Set.jpg|The set in general 7645 Reaper.jpg|The Crystal Reaper 7645 Mini Vehicle.jpg|The subsidiary vehicle 7645 Alien Ship.jpg|The Alien fighter Motorized_Crystal_Reaper.png|A Motorized Crystal Reaper Crystal_Reaper_Interior.png|The Crystal Reaper's interior External links Category:Mars Mission Category:7000 sets Category:2008 sets